The Truth
by Resm
Summary: Just how far is Draco willing to go to save his father?Oneshot Rape Draco/Ron


Hello! Welcome to the first Harry Potter fanfic I've ever written lol. I wanted to do a little dark theme about this pairing ever since I first saw them. Its set after Draco's dad is locked up. So, everyone enjoy and please give me any commentary!

Pairing: Draco/Ron

Summary: Just how far is Draco willing to go to free his father? Would he just be willing to sacrifice the one he's in love with for the one he loves?

Warnings: RAPE, guy on guy love and lots of angst.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all… T^T

xXx

It was wrong. He knew it was horribly, terribly wrong and yet it couldn't be helped. Fate had played a cruel card against him but then again it was inevitable. Malfoys weren't supposed to fall in love with Weasleys; it went against the natural order of things but hey, didn't magic go against the natural order of things? What did it matter, thinking like this got him nowhere yet every time he was alone it always plagued him like some incurable virus. The first couple of years he was in denial no doubt but eventually he had to face the truth. He was madly in love with Ron Weasley. Draco Malfoy, the next heir to the Malfoy throne was in love with a 'peasant' Weasley. Well, at least that's what he was raised to believe. The truth was he loved every little aspect about him. He loved everything from that fiery red hair to the kind hearted and gently spirit he had. If others had known about his little secret it would've been the end of his social life as he knew it. Not like he hadn't already suffered enough at home.

His father was in jail for attacking Harry and his friends. That was certainly no secret. It was everywhere in the wizarding world, booming and erupting on every headline and newspaper out there. His family's status quo had dropped tremendously and he even lost some of his influence amongst his friends. Life had proved to be difficult without his father, even if the man was cruel and cold hearted, he still loved him nonetheless. He gave little Draco everything he ever wanted and the only hand me down he got was his hatred for half breeds. Coming from such a frozen hearted family it was easy to put on a mask and hid what really burned beneath the frozen temple.

Not like he knew he could hid everything from everyone…

Draco had been offered a terrible proposition, one that seemed too difficult to refuse.

**Earlier That Week**

Draco was walking down the corridors of the great school upset, obviously. He had skipped a class and was in no mood to deal with anyone except the thoughts in his head. He had gotten into a spat with Harry and his trio again but this time Ron had said something that hit him right where it hurt. Thinking about it made his blood boil but his heart ached at the words. He could remember it so crystal clear…

It was still morning and everyone was having breakfast in the Great Hall. It proved to be a stressful morning especially with everything that was going on. He felt the need to take it out on something or someone, the root of all his anxiety─ Harry Potter.

Draco made the first attempt like always, approaching his friends and making some smart remark but ironically enough he couldn't remember what he had said at the time. The three looked at him, glaring and irritated before Harry spoke up. "What don't you leave us alone you prat."

"How can I? Especially after you got my father locked up In Azkaban." Draco remarked coolly.

"It's not our fault your father was a Death Eater. He set himself up and it looks like you're headed down the same path…" Ron said standing up for his friend.

Draco hadn't expected this. The comment hit him hard and strong but he couldn't let them see how it really affected him. "What's **THAT** supposed to mean you stupid ginger?" He almost gritted through his perfect teeth.

"You're just like your father, cruel and reckless you don't care about anyone but yourselves. I'm surprised your father just ended up in jail instead of dead." Ron seemed angry, like something else had gotten him like this before but it didn't matter at the moment. The words spoken were sharp and couldn't be taken back. They practically scrapped his ears and made his heart crumble into pieces. Never had Ron said anything like that to him and just to hear it for the first time─ the truth─ it was a bit too much. Draco was emotionally vulnerable even though no one could see it.

"Don't you ever talk about my father that way!" and then a fist collided with Ron's jaw before the cold blonde left out. He ignored the calls made after him and headed straight for his room power walking. He knew if he stayed there any longer to hear more his mask would've shattered to reveal the hurt soul that dwelled within. He could feel the water rising to his eyes threatening to over pour. He slammed his door room shut and locked it. He kicked a couple pieces of furniture before settling down on his bed and letting the heart ache really wash over. He teared first and then he started to cry. He cried at everything that was going on, how everything had been ruined for him and how his future seemed too uncertain. Then he thought about what Ron said and he began to sob.

It was the most brutal thing Ron had ever said to him. It was honest and razor sharp cutting him unmercilessly. He knew he had tested the red head's patience one too many times but he never knew it was this bad. Is that what he really thought about Draco? That he was completely heartless and unmoralized? Of course he had a heart, a huge heart for Ron and maybe if he wasn't so oblivious he'd be able to see that. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through the messy red hair and hold him as his own. He was in a war he wanted nothing to do with but was already born into it. He loved Ron like no other but there were so many things that could go wrong for the both of them. Still, it was so painful to know that Ron saw him just like every other Slytherin. Draco wanted nothing more than to be noticed but the way Ron noticed him hurt. How could he think about him in such a terrible way?

Draco let out an exasperated sigh. It's no wonder his red head thought he was such a cretin, all those years of mocking him really pain off. He didn't know how he was going to go on living with this unrequited love but it killed him. He spent so much time thinking in his room that he was already running late for his potions class but he didn't want to go, a certain ginger was in his class. Instead he preferred to just walk out and enjoy the nice day outside and that's where the biggest decision in his life was to be decided.

Draco knew he could hide everything from the rest of the world except that one person that saw everything, the dark lord Voldemort. He was walking in one of the dark, abandoned corridors of the school just doing some intense thinking when someone crept slowly behind him. The world around him seemed to freeze as he abruptly stopped his walk to turn around.

"He must mean a lot to you." The eerie voice stated.

Draco turned around shocked and fear enveloping his body. "Lord Voldemort!"

His extremely pale face held no emotion at all as he stared at the blonde boy right before him. "I wonder if your father ever knew what a filthy traitor you were all these years…"

"Why are you here?"

"I've come to give you and your father a chance to redeem yourselves and a chance for your dirty little secret not to get out."

Draco looked perplexed. "What do you mean? What do you want?"

"I can free your father from Azkaban as simple as a snap from my fingers but I want you to do something for me in return…" Draco waited anxiously wanting nothing more than to save his beloved father. "I want you to crush the blood traitor, break his spirit down like you've never done before."

"Whose Harry's?"

"No, the weasel that you seem to care so desperately about."

Draco was completely taken back. He was speechless until he finally said something on sheer emotion. "What! You can't be serious! I mean why him? I thought it was Potter that you wanted to croak why go after him and waste your time?"

"You're so quick to defend him, you **MUST **really love him. Pathetic. You're father would be so disappointed. Well, nonetheless I have a proposition you can't refuse. Hurt the boy, make him suffer and I'll free your father from his imprisonment. It's as simple as that."

Draco thought to himself, it couldn't be too bad. He probably wanted Ron a little battered and bruised but nothing to serious. That and he couldn't stand the thought of even Voldemort mocking him about something that meant so much to him. "What do you want me to do?"

Voldemort smirked and Draco cringed. "I want you to break him down emotionally, go to lengths you've never gone to before. All of these of watching him from afar have surely brought you some unrest in certain _areas_ of your life. I'm sure you've often thought of running your fingers through that red set of hair or doing some other disgusting affectionate thing. You'll have your chance now because I want you to do something Ronald Weasley will _NEVER _forget."

There was a vile glint in Voldemort's eyes and Draco knew what he was talking about. "You're insane! I could never… WHY?"

"Because I want to see how dedicated you are to my cause and just what you're willing to do to save your precious father. You have a week to decide what you're going to do Mr. Malfoy or otherwise I don't see a bright future for your father…"

Like that he was gone, leaving Draco to drown in his sea of confusion.

A couple days passed and he was where he was now, his dark decision made. It was late at night and he had spent the last couple of days stalking a certain red head. He had to admit he saw a side of Ron he hadn't seen before. When the boy wasn't with his friends he was quiet which seemed unlike him. He often spent nights like this walking around the river thinking about the impending war that was about to happen. He could see it in his eyes and body language, what an honest and noble soul he was. Ron was actually a very generous spirit and loyal to the end. This made Draco even madder for him. As the day ended and the night came he stalked Ron to the very outskirts by the river fully knowing what was about to happen next. He felt a large ball develop in his throat and his heart pace quickened. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do this but his stubborn attitude reminded him it needed to be done to save his father. His father was always there for him.

He came out from the brush while still admiring the boy's physical features. His eyes looked gorgeous in the moonlight and his skin and face absolutely flawless. He seemed at peace with himself and Draco felt an awful grinding building itself in the pit of his stomach. It's not like he didn't have a heart, he never wanted to do anything to hurt the beautiful boy he was so desperately in love with but with the war about to come he had no choice. By the time Ron turned around to see what was crunching the grass behind him Draco had cast a spell on him rendering him defenseless and vulnerable. Ron was about to get up but realized he couldn't, whatever spell Draco casted left him numb and unable to move.

Of course he was still able to move his mouth, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Malfoy!"

"Shut up! No one is going to be able to hear you out here!"

Ron stayed quiet, a curious dread washing over him. "What do you mean? What are you planning to do to me?"

Draco said nothing and bent down to Ron's level taking in the innocent face before he would taint it. Full lips, freckles, a flushed face and frantic eyes met his cool grey ones. He never wanted Ron to look at him that way. It seemed their first time wouldn't be what Draco always imagined it would be. He closed the small space in between them slipping his tongue into the warm mouth. He could feel Ron quivering slightly underneath him. Draco tried to pretend the moment they were having was hot and passionate instead of cold and obscene. He wrapped Ron around him letting the ginger sit on his lap as Draco really got into the moment. The kiss became more hungry and wild and soon Draco found himself biting down on the smooth neck. Ron had accidently let out a low moan and it fueled Draco's hungry libido even more. It didn't help that Ron was on top letting two certain male areas grind on each other.

Draco pounced on Ron ripping the uniform shirt underneath messily and clawing at the delicate flesh now exposed. He bit down on a sensitive nipple and Ron knew now at once exactly where this was leading to. "No please stop…"

Draco ignored it as he further immersed himself in the beautiful and exotic body. His clawing was leaving painful welts on his body and even a little bit of bleeding. Ron attempted to move or do anything to get him out but it only wore him out more. The clothes were getting in the way so Draco removed them of Ron leaving him practically bare out in the open. Draco imagined Ron holding on to him, panting and writhing in pleasure underneath him. The mind can play such terrible tricks on people. Draco was beginning to lose the control he's had all these years as his body was getting him prepared for what he was about to do. Ron's pleas became louder and desperate but the inevitable was going to happen anyway. Draco looked him in the eyes. _I'm sorry_; they said pleading with Ron's to forgive him. For once Ron was able to see beyond that mask known as Malfoy but he was still scared and frightened at what happened next.

Draco penetrated him, without mercy and Ron let out of yelp of pain. Tears streamed down his face as he begged him not to go any further. It was too late to not go all the way even if Draco did feel a piece of himself die. Draco ravished that body in front of him doing everything loving and affectionate that he would've done given another, better situation. He rocked himself into that perfect body pulling on his hair and planting kisses onto those plump lips. What could only be blood lubricated the extremely tight passage way. Ron's body arched upward and it only drove Draco wilder. Given the chance he would've split the body in two but he knew this was Ron's first time and was gentle as to not cause him more pain. Ron was crying knowing that what was done was done and telling Draco to stop would do nothing. He released inside Ron, holding onto him tightly and breathing in his scent so he could never forget the moment,

The rest was a blur, he got up and quickly cleaned himself up as fast as he could. He watched as the spell on Ron wore off and he just lay there crippled and broken. The sight broke his heart into pieces. He attempted to help him but all Ron could do was scream through his heart wrenching sobs, "Go away! You've done enough!"

Draco was speechless. His mask was back on his face, almost shielding all the turmoil hidden within. The only thing that gave away his own heart break was the tears that fell down his pale cheeks. "You're a monster Draco how could…" and he continued sobbing not even bothering to look up. "How could you be so heartless..?"

Once Ron looked up he saw something that shocked him. He was able to break that mask that Draco had, had on for so long. He saw Draco crying, shivering and looking at him with those huge, guilty grey eyes. Ron got up, flabbergasted at the rare sight in front of him while still putting on his dirty clothes. Ron didn't know what to say.

Draco couldn't look at him directly but when he did he said this, "I love you… Forgive me, I had no choice."

More tears threatened to over pour but Ron left completely confused and completely traumatized. If what Draco said was true than while his heart was breaking Draco's had already broken.

Draco stood there for awhile confused. He hated himself for everything that just happened. He chose a love for the one he was in love with and no he would never be able to have him.

The same entity that had crept up behind him before had done so again. "Well done, your father would be proud. Welcome to my Kingdom." Voldemort said and looked at him. "You should wipe off those pathetic tears, everything you see you will rule along with me some day."

**Three Months Later (After Voldemort's Death)**

After Voldemort's demise the wizarding world was finally able to settle down. The Malfoys were able to regain some of their social status and life was beginning to go back to normal. Only one thing haunted Draco, his unrequited love that he himself had murdered. No that everything was done with there was only one thing he needed to fix and Harry and all of Hogwarts wouldn't be able to fix it. It was up to him to repair the trauma he had caused a certain ginger. A ginger he still loved very much. Now that he was older he could try and tackle this in the best way possible. He wouldn't be at all surprised if the red head tried killing him or completely never want to see him, in fact it was expected above all else.

He left for his destination all the while thinking about that special someone. He felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach and it brought back sweet nostalgia. Even though he had done a terrible, dirty thing to Ron he still saved his life twice. He smiled; he didn't need his mask anymore. As soon as he got to the Weasley residency he made sure to check he looked well dressed. Once all was in place he knocked on their door. Surprisingly enough Ron's younger sister Ginny answered and her eyes widened into dinner plates when she saw Draco.

"Is Ron here?" Draco asked ignoring the obvious reaction.

"Uhmm yeah… He's in his room… Come in." She said awkwardly.

He stepped in and it seems all these years he underestimated the Weasleys quite a bit. Their home didn't look bad at all. "Ron's upstairs would you like me to call him or would you like to see him in his room?"

"I think I'll see him in his room thank you. Which one is it?"

"It'll be the second one on your right…" She sounded unsure but Draco ignored it.

As he went upstairs he almost bumped into Ron's mother who had almost the same reaction as Ginny. "Draco?"

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, I'm here to see Ron." And he kept going on. Ron's mother was shocked, completely taken back by not only having a Malfoy greet her without malice and for one to be in her home in the first place.

He crept in Ron's room making sure the boy didn't notice him walking in. Ron seemed to be captivated in a photo album he was looking at and merely made a comment when Draco closed the door. "Tell mum I'm not hungry Ginny."

Draco smirked, "I'll be sure to get the message down to her Weasley."

Ron practically jumped three feet in the air at the sound of the all too familiar voice. "Gaaaaaaah Draco!" He got into a defensive position as he stood up. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Draco sat down on the chair next to an oak desk. "I've come to make a truce."

"Wh-what? No! Never not with you! Get out!"

"Just hear me out! I promise you won't regret it!"

"You can burn in bloody hell for all I care! You're nothing but a monster!"

Draco blinked slowly but let the words sink in. He knew they were words said out of anger. "I probably deserved that but look I just wanted to ask you something."

"If it'll get you out of my room then what?" Ron's face was mud with fury.

"That day, why didn't you say anything to anyone?" He looked at Draco in awe as if he wasn't expecting a question pertaining to that. "You could've gotten me expelled or worse and yet you never told anyone. Why?"

His face was stained red, "Because, I mean- I mean how would you go about telling someone about that. It's too much…" Draco could see everything resurface and his body tense up. The room felt very uncomfortable but he knew he had to get through with this first. "That was… the worst day in my life…" Ron's voice began to crack as his eyes welled up with tears. He chuckled nervously, "I never thought you would go to that extreme… That day was so terribly confusing especially after when you…"

"When I what?" Draco was unusually curious to see if Ron was talking about what he thought he was talking about.

"Oh nevermind…"

"NO! Say it!" Draco yelled, a glint of hope sparked in him.

Ron couldn't believe the effect he was having on Draco. He was too curious to not see why Draco had come all this way to him. "What you said that day had me so confused for the rest of the year. I couldn't believe it I just couldn't─"

"And why not? Just because you thought I was some sort of monster like my father or Voldemort!"

"**BECAUSE** of what you did to me! Because of that do you know what you did to me! Never in my life had I had to deal with the most brutal thing done to me. Every day was so slow, mocking me and it was like a living hell. You went into me without mercy and no one except you and I will ever know about that heart wrenching moment. It caused me so much confusion I hated you for it!" He yelled and both were surprised that no one came up to check what was going on.

Ron was already crying and Draco felt that if the ginger kept pushing more buttons he would too. "But then that night I saw something that I never saw before another side of you that had never been exposed. I saw Draco, not Malfoy, the boy who was crushed and hurt forced to do something he didn't want to. That boy that caused me even more emotional pain by saying to forgive him and that he loved me…"

Draco had felt a tear or two slip out from his emotional barrier. "That's why I was so confused because while I hated you all the same time I was always compelled to you and I realized that deep down maybe you weren't just a monster…"

Draco took in a deep breath. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say something like that. That day at the cafeteria when you said I'd probably end up dead it was painful to say the least but I knew it was coming someday I guess I just wasn't prepared for it…" He looked at his feet and then back up. "You never realized how much I loved you, how much I thrived on just your attention. My greatest dream was to live a life with you happy and uncaring of the world around us but then I had to… Do that awful thing for the sake of my father so he wouldn't rot in jail or worse…"

Ron looked at him sadly, "I figured, it touches me to see just what you're willing to do to save your family…"

Draco scoffed, "I went a fucked up way about doing it…" He looks into Ron's eyes genuinely, "I'm sorry for everything I've done to and I promise, if you give me a chance," Draco went to Ron inches away, "I promise you'll never regret it."

Ron sniffled and chuckled again, "_Maybe_ I do want to give you a chance or maybe I don't… What're you going to do about it?"

Draco smirked, "I'll keep persisting until you give in weasel. So you can make this easy or very difficult for you."

For once in his life Ron hugged Draco affectionately and let his tears stain his expensive shirt, "Don't ever do that to me again or I'll kill you."

Draco hugged him back tighter. This time tears of happiness fell down. "I promise, never again. That's the truth."

**End**  
>And that's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed this I know I did being my first Harry Potter and more over it was a DracoRon fanfic.3 I'll take any sort of feedback it is all welcomed even flames! I may do a second story on the pairing who knows, depends on you guys.;D


End file.
